Chameleon
by AmazingGraceling
Summary: The "Doctors." They want her. Bad. So she runs. She's been running for a long time. 13 years all alone. It only takes one slip up, one mistake to get caught. To be taken back. And anything would be better than the lab horrors. Even seeking out a former Doctor. Shapeshifting can only hide you for so long, and when its tied to your instincts you can never disappear. IN EDIT/ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I hope you guys like it! Just to be clear, this will eventually become a Quicksilver x OC story. I'm always glad to get any reviews. Oh, and don't read if you haven't watched AOU yet. So, here it is, thanks for reading!**

 **Prologue**

The wind whipped her hair in all directions, getting in her mouth and stinging her eyes as she scaled the building. Sighing, she took a minute to stop climbing and shorten her hair. Eyes screwed shut in concentration, she imagined her hair short, and it happened. Her hair seemed to shrink into her skull, becoming almost a buzz cut, then, opening her eyes, she began climbing. After a few short minutes that felt like hours, the girl reached her destination and stopped climbing. Her arms burning with exertion, she dug into her modified tool belt and pulled out what seemed to be a... pen? With a satisfied look on her face, she clicked it on and the tip glowed red and became a laser.

The girl pressed it to the window and drew a circle. Then she turned off the laser pen, put it in her mouth, drew back a hand, made a fist and punched the center of the circle with all her might, causing the circle of glass to fall into the building and the girl to almost lose her balance and tumble to the busy streets below. Looking a bit shaken, she regained her balance and crawled into the hole in the window. Panting a bit from the effort of scaling about forty stories of a ninety-three story tall building, took the pen out of her mouth and sat down to rest for a minute, then replaced the circle of glass back into the window, flicked the pen on, tongue sticking out a bit from between her teeth in concentration, and repaired the window.

Just as she was about to replace her pen in her tool belt, she heard a noise, a almost cough-like sound. She froze, then after looking around and seeing nothing, she shook her head chiding herself for being so paranoid and put the pen back in her belt, zipping shut the flaps.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and she found herself upside down, dangling in the air, held up high, by her right ankle staring in shock at five equally shock filled faces. And a pair of blond, hairy legs.

Well shit.

This was not how she planned to spend her night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaannnnd… I'm back! Yeah, I know, two in one day and all, but I just realized that the prologue is really short and I already had this written out. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or something. But don't expect daily updates normally. Actually, don't expect regular updates at all. I tend to bounce between fandoms and I have a lot of fics if not handwritten out on paper during boring lectures, then at least up I my head somewhere. Anyways, to get back on track, here it is:**

 **Chapter 1 – Well, this is awkward**

"Well…" The dark haired goateed man drawled, "This is awkward"

He looked familiar, though she couldn't tell what… Where had she seen that face before?

The other one with dark hair rolled his eyes, "Really, Stark?" He said incredulously after a slight pause, "Some kid breaks into your tower and all you have to say is 'This is awkward?'"

This other man looked _really_ familiar. She could swear...

"Its Stark." The redhead broke in in an annoyed, flat tone "Are you really that surprised?"

Rubbing his face, he replied, "Surprised? No. Tired, yes." He sighed, flopping onto a nearby couch. "Anyways, what are we going to do about the kid?" He turned the attention to the upside down girl in the large man's hand, her face was steadily growing red from the blood rush.

"Do I know you?" The girl blurted out, then gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth.

The man, Stark, apparently, -Oh! Of _course! Tony Stark!_ Genius, but man, what a class "A" asshole- stepped forward and shot her a charming smile to which she sneered in return. "Not _you_ asshole! Him!" She gestured to the sitting man.

Looking startled, the sitting man looked up, and peered at the girl. "Er- No, sorry, I don't think so." He replied.

"This is a young girl, yes?" The large, blond man asked. "Should she not be with her parents?"

"That is true…" Stark seemed to consider for a bit. "Of course, she did break into _m-_ our tower without alerting Jarvis until she was in. I think this warrants some-"

"That's illegal, Stark." the smaller, but by no means small compared to normal people - Jeez, all these people were gargantuan! Blond cut in, exasperated.

"Then we shall return her to her parents at once!" The larger blond shouted boisterously, causing everyone in the room to wince.

"Oi!" She snapped sourly, shoving a bit -kicking as hard as she could really- him in the chest with her spare leg- and good God did that hurt! What was he made of, _rock_?- "Labradoodle. Mind toning it down a bit?" She hissed maliciously, enjoying the surprised look plastered on his face. "And just an FYI, return to my _parents,_ " she cut off with a sardonic laugh, "and _I. will. KILL. YOU."_ Her lip curled in disgust, punctuating the last three words with kicks.

"Oho!"

"'Oho?' Who says that, Dumbledore?- wait, no, that was Slughorn," She sneered.

Looking confused, he replied, "You should learn to be more respectful, especially to those that are older than you." He shook her around a bit.

The feeling of her brain bouncing around inside her skull seemed to spur a brilliant moment of self preservation, and, remembering her powers, she morphed, shrinking her entire bone structure, and slid out of the confused, and now surprised, man's hand. Not having time to drop into a roll, she dropped onto the floor and groaned, holding her head. "Not one of my best ideas," She muttered. "Ow."

Quickly getting, up, in an attempt to save her dignity, she scowled at the six people and grumbled, "Shut it, Slughorn. Nobody asked you." Her hair began to grow an unnatural spiky red as if she gelled it up when nobody answered, much to her discomfort. "Whatever. I'm leaving. And I can take care of myself." Enjoying the affronted look on all their faces, she faded into the background of the room leaving what looked like a floating pair of black jeans and a jacket.

Then, the room descended into an uproar; Each person looking for the girl that could change her appearance. Smirking to herself, the girl wove easily through the people who could only see her clothes, moving towards the windows, where she could make her escape. Unfortunately, amidst the chaos, Stark seemed to regain his head and, in a single moment, proving that he was a total ass, yelled for the man named Jarvis to cut her off.

'Why _does_ he put so much stock in a single man?' She wondered absently,'He wasn't able to detect me coming into the building, and no one can go without sleep, so-' Her train of thought was interrupted when metal walls began to slam over all the exits, even the air vents, effectively stopping her great escape. She watched in horror as the six people put gas masks over their faces, when realizing the room was quickly filling with an unknown gas. Before she had time to change her body structure to accommodate and cancel out this poison, she grew weak and fell over.

As fuzziness began to enter her brain, she registered Stark grumbling, "Jesus. Finally."

What. An. Asshole. Man, this was _really_ not how she was planning to spend her night. Dammit.


End file.
